When they met
by Somethingclever28
Summary: A Caini two shot. T for Language. Caini practices to make perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all you wonderful buildings and loans. Wait, wrong. Hello, readers. Just a little Caini two shot. Borrowed some dialogue from the late, great Nora Ephron from an awesome sauce Rob Reiner flick. I don't own it, or Austin and Ally or the Actors, or property or a handgun.**

She paced in her dressing room nervously. Why, she had no idea. She had known him two plus years. He knew her family. Thanksgiving was not such a big deal. Ok, sure there was the road trip, family members, not to mention this distinctly felt like something a Newlywed couple would do. So, nervous was a legitimate emotion. _Fine._

Her heart stopped for a moment as he came bursting in the door and flopped down on the couch just like he did every day. He slumped back, one hand on his stomach and the other checking texts. He grinned up at her and winked.

Her mind flew back to a few days ago. A long-awaited kiss. He had entered her dressing room like he had today. There was no moment. No logic. He just looked in her eyes, told her he just had to know what it was like and kissed her. She was practically jello for the rest of the day. Every day, every laugh, every flirt and every fight was in that kiss.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks and choked back an anxious giggle.

_Get it together, Raini. _

She looked at her phone to check the time. In 15 minutes they were going to meet with Laura J. for acting exercises. She had chosen some of the dialogue from When Harry met Sally for them. Raini had run lines all night with her mom. She just knew it was going to be awkward but she was just going to do it. It was just to make her better. Forget the fact that there was a scripted kiss and that they had not discussed whether it was actually going to happen.

She made her way to the couch to sit by him. The time creeped by and at five minutes to she finally got the courage to open her mouth.

"Calum.."

"Thought you fell asleep over there. "

"Do you want to go to Thanksgiving with me to my parents?" She said clipped and rushed

He looked up and paused. "Raini, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

She was jolted a little and opened her mouth to speak but her door flew open.

Laura J. stuck her head in. "Ready, you two? Everyone's waiting in the rehearsal hall."

"Everyone?" They said together.

"Yep. You know you love live audiences."

Raini walked behind them. First, she felt embarrassed and confused and now she was beginning to feel enraged.

"Ok. Let's do the first set of dialogue. The scene at the wedding."

Raini stood center stage and found her mark. Laura J. gave the go sign and Calum walked out.

"Hi" Calum said.

"Hello"

"Nice ceremony."

"Beautiful"

"Boy, the holidays are rough. Every year I just try to get from the day before Thanksgiving to the day after New Years."

"A lot of suicides."

"How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She started walking away

"Why can't we get past this?" He followed her

"I mean are we gonna carry this thing around forever?"

"Forever ? It just happened." She turned to him, rage still burning in her eyes. To his credit, he looked truly uncomfortable but continued.

"It happened three weeks ago. You know how a year to a person in seven years to a dog?"

"Yes?"

He shrugged.

"Is one of us supposed to be the dog in this scenario?"

"Yes."

"Who is the dog?"

"You are."

"I am the dog? I am the dog. I am the _dog. I- _" She motioned him away from the center of the room.

"I don't see that , Harry. If anybody is the dog, you are the dog. You want to act like what happened didn't mean anything."

"I'm not saying it didn't mean anything. I'm just saying why does it have to mean everything."

"Because it does. And you should know that better anybody because the minute that it happened you walked right out the door."

"I didn't walk out."

"No sprinted is more like it." She began to storm away uncertain whether she was just saying lines anymore. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We both agreed it was a mistake."

"Worst mistake I ever made."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you!"

"Fine. Fine but let's just get one thing straight. I didn't go over there that night to make love to you. That is not why I went there. But you looked up at me with these big weepy eyes "Don't go home tonight, Harry. Hold me a little longer, Harry. What was I supposed to do?"

"What are you saying? You took pity on me?" Tears threatened in her eyes.

"No. I was.."

"Fuck you." She slapped him hard. She saw his lip start to bleed. The room went dead quiet. Laura looked up from her homework and Ross froze with guitar in hand. Laura J. approached them. They both stared at the other. Breathing heavily. She placed her hands on Raini's shoulders.

"Let's take a break."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last bit. Short and Sweet. Rom coms are the devil sometimes. When Harry Met Sally and Austin and Ally belong to their respective owners. Calum and Raini belong together...wait...nevermind. It's true**

Raini put her head down and walked to her dressing room. She sat on her couch and burst into tears. Had she just really just hit him? There was a knock at the door.

"Not now. Please."

"Raini?"

"Come in, Laura"

Laura came in and sat opposite her.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was really serious. If I didn't know better, I would think that you meant that slap."

Raini just remained quiet.

"Oook. So are you gonna tell me why?"

"I am just not even sure why. I know why I started out being upset but then it just blew up in my head. I guess that makes me…"

"A girl." They both started to giggle.

"He has got to be mad. I mean we have argued before but he might not forgive me this time."

Laura erupted in a big smile.

"What?"

"Raini, I am ninety nine percent sure he will. If you don't know why, you aren't as smart as I think you are."

Another knock interrupted their talk. It was Laura J. Laura smiled and left.

"Raini, I think since emotions seem to be running a little high, we should finish in here."

_The last thing I want is to finish some acting exercise. _

Calum walked in the door and sat not looking at her but she could see the swelling to the right side of his face.

"Ok, you two. Relax, concentrate and be professional. Count of three. 1, 2, 3…"

Calum's lifted his eyes to hers.

"I've been thinking and the thing is I like you a lot."

"What?"

Laura J. looked confused. "Calum, that's not.." He held up a hand to quiet her.

"I like you a lot."

"How do you expect me to respond to this?"

"How about you like me to?"

"How about I'm leaving?" Raini shot up from the couch. He grabbed her wrist and held it until she sat again.

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?"

"I'm sorry, Calum. I know you feel bad because you don't want to spend Thanksgiving with me and maybe you regret kissing me. You don't have to sugar coat it. That doesn't make everything alright. It doesn't work that way."

"How does it work?"

"I don't know but not this way."

"How about this way? I like the fact that you don't shy away from dirty jokes because you grew up with all brothers. I like that you are so comfortable to be with I feel like I've known you my whole life. I like that the couch in my dressing room smells like your hair. I like that fact that no matter where I am on earth I can pick up the phone and hear your voice. I am scared to go to your house for Thanksgiving because it doesn't feel wrong. It feels like the most natural next step in the world. Like the next thing we will be doing is picking out a damn China pattern and that scares the hell out of me. But I am gonna do it, partially because I am scared of you, and partially because it rips my heart out to think of hurting you."

She sat with tears streaming and giggling at the same time.

"You see, Calum, you say things like that and make it impossible for me to hate you. And I hate you, Calum."

He slipped his hand up her neck to the back of her head and pulled her in. She pulled back.

"What about your lip?"

"I'm desperately trying to get you to kiss it better."

She giggled and complied with his wishes.


End file.
